Dissidia Ultima: Regenesis
by blackdragonhuntress
Summary: The champions of Cosmos, slayers of the god of discord must once more rise up and challenge the fallen angels that had learned to harness the fabric of reality itself. If they do not succeed, then both their worlds and the heavens will fall. The end all, the beginning of one. A Wol/Cosmos fic
1. Prologue

Hidden Shadows

The days seemed to merge with one-another on the vast empty realm where Cosmos now ruled beneficently, day and night being nothing but completely ambiguous concepts in the mind of the deity.

There she stood, her own expression vacant as she observed the somewhat stinted movement of ever-changing cloud formations above Order's Sanctuary. Though they shifted little, they would always move when the wind would blow in that general direction. She was for the time being pondering on the current existence of her Chosen as any would call her warriors. But she related the battle-weary individuals to the perpetually moistened clusters of clouds above: forever doomed to change only when the gale would decide the path for the lobs of water.

Mutely as she stood, she then picked up on the rhythmic tap and shuffle of a tiny pair of feet behind her. Upon hearing the sound amidst the silence that haunts the sanctuary, she had turned around and ended up facing the tiny Tarutaru Shanttoto. The small woman was a powerful magic user that had a reputation that made her larger than she actually is in height. But despite this ruse, she was a reliable source of Intel and strength to have backed anyone up. However, this time the little mage seemed a bit harried and out of breath, a sheer sign of ill will.

When she had approached Cosmos with something clinking on her back, she held up an infant-sized fist and gasped between breaths, "My lady...I have new and rather urgent news!''

"What could it be, Shanttoto?''

The dwarf—sized warrior exclaimed, ''I've located an unsettling scene... Since my senses are so keen. You sent me to scout but all I could do is pout...'' She paused and reclaimed her breath completely. Then she straightened her posture and added, ''for what I saw in this region is a whole legion!''

_How odd_ she thought. ''A legion you say? Of what exactly?'' She had not the slightest inkling as to of what the tiny warrior was speaking about. However the look on Shanttoto's face told her it was something terrible.

She had exclaimed in an almost shaken voice, ''I saw an army of men, my lady. An army who each wore a glowing suit, and they all were in route! All in which were ready and moved in a manner so steady. It was rather unnerving...''

Cosmos watched as Shanttoto began to clumsily extract whatever she had attached to her leather strap.

Shanttoto continued with, ''Not to mention just to heighten the tension that I engaged this force and nicked this from their weapon source! It's quite the menace...''She then placed a large device that clanked dully on the watery ground. ''To carry this I really did hate, for it's actually my own weight!''

Cosmos felt a leaden lump bury itself into her guts and throat. When she closely studied the alien machine, it dawned on her that it had come from a world that yielded superior technology. It seemed to glow with a hazy light and smelled of a foreign substance that made her nose itch. It was a gun of sorts, but its appearance was rather bizarre. If anything, it looked like it came from Cloud's war-ravaged home-world.

She had come forth a couple of steps and knelt down to further investigate this odd thing. She knotted her thin brow line as she inquired, ''Hmm... This legion you say, you said you saw an entire army?''

''Aye, my mistress,'' Shanttoto replied. ''They were all prepared for battle. Our hearts will surely rattle...They did well to keep in time. Even their simple marching was sublime! I know in our midst is a terrible crime!''

Cosmos had seemed to have stopped listening. She was still studying the strange gun. Upon deeper inspection, she had concluded _isn't this a unique weapon. It's not of this world I know...But it's the most sophisticated weapon I have ever laid eyes on; even more so than Squall's gunblade! Did this thing come from Cloud's world or what?'_

_''_Something's wrong, Shanttoto.''

''Then what do you imply miss?''

"It's seems that something was underway long before I summoned you here a week ago. We still don't know what it is...'' She hesitated next, "We need more information and we must act swiftly. Shanttoto, what do you think?''

The mage paused as she ruminated on the matter. Her reply was, ''Well, if anything I'd say we take the initiative and act! Those foes were crazy strong and that's fact! If we stand idly, we will be killed and that's that! We might need help.''

"Is the enemy you fought truly that bad?''

"Indeed ma'am,'' she crossed her tiny arms. ''They are a foe to fear. We best not loiter here; else we are assured a painful demise. This whole sanctuary is surrounded by our adversary. I'm afraid that's only the beginning of our woes. This hallowed place has been pinned down by our foes. But it's still not the end of our throes..."

Cosmos felt that leaden weight turn into an anvil with hooks attaching itself to her now palpitated heart.

Shanttoto added, ''These new enemies had even found a way to harness _his_ very paces...''

"Whose?" The goddess didn't like the look on Shanttoto's face.

"Why traces of Chaos's very paces! They from what I could find have already put us in tight bind. I did manage to glimpse their leader, if only for a short minute.''

"You did? What did he look like?''

For a minute, there was silence that fell between the two; it lapsed for two whole minutes. Cosmos was beginning to wonder if the small mage would ever answer. But then, she replied with, ''Oh dear me! I can't recall what he might be! We're in trouble aren't we? Hohohohohoho!''

_I don't see how that's funny. If anything, I think it's a great cause to worry..._thought the deity.

Shanttoto continued, ''Still... I do remember one thing all the same, but that might not reliable in my claim...He from what little I can recall was very tall. He had a head of white, a deep tone in his call, and was muscled in places that are right.''

Cosmos was bewildered. That somewhat vague description sounded like it matched one of Chaos's warriors. She implied, ''Are you sure you're not speaking of Sephiroth? That seems iffy...''

Shanttoto held up a finger and flicked it warningly, ''He was definitely not Sephiroth. If it were, we'd be better thereof. The man I spoke of was grinning no matter where he went. He was not one to relent...He invoked fear in his own men! He seemed to drift across the shadows in a monstrous manner. He was brimming with malice, and his palms were covered in calice. Not to mention they were always died red; he filled me with the utmost dread! He, unlike Sephiroth, brandished two blades instead one long one. We are in great peril indeed..._NO_location is safe from them...!''

Cosmos suddenly felt like if Chaos had appeared right in front of her with the head of one of her warriors in his blood-caked grasp. This foe Shanttoto spoke of must be something to worry about if even she openly told the fitful goddess her own fear. Just look at the facts... How did this strange new force appear here without a god's aid or Shinryu's powers? And how did they learn to use Chaos's very essence in order to carry out whatever is disturbing the peace. This reeked of foul play.

The small child-like adult mage proceeded with nothing but worry and caution in her voice, ''He... He seemed off his rocker in many ways... He left fear in me that lingered for many days! He definitely wasn't Sephiroth,'' She looked away. Then, ''If I had to say what he is, he didn't seem mortal in the least... He was more a manner of beast! That lad was human only through appearance and that's that. What aura he gave off...Humph! And to think, he was only the esteemed second in command... I can't even begin to imagine the real leader! And to add to that, they figured out how to get to the other worlds! What a frightening concept indeed.''

Cosmos felt actual mortal fear streak through her body. As a deity of harmony, she wasn't meant to feel such; but considering her true background origins, she knew what fear is. She felt that anvil in her gut grow so heavy that she believed that she would fall over. Cosmos needed help; no matter what form it took. But the idea of calling on her warriors from the wars with Chaos made her feel terrible. They rightfully earned the peace in which they had fought for. But if she didn't call on them, she feared the worst for all their worlds.

''_Shanttoto!''_

_''Ma'am!''_ saluted the Tarutaru.

_''_We are going to call the warriors from the last cycles to arms! This is a dire situation! Understand?''

Shanttoto's pensive expression transformed into a look of disgust, ''Whoa! Those mice? Let me remind you that we don't do nice!'' As she said that she held up her arms as if to physically push the idea away, ''Besides, don't you think you should leave them alone after the previous years of hell?''

''Be that as it may, there is no other that could rival their capabilities. In fact, I think I might have to summon more fighters. Aside from that, we have no other alternatives to rely on. We are only in the prologue of this battle and yet we are in a desperate state. Even Cid of the Lufaine has gone up and vanished.''

''Really? Cid is gone?''

Cosmos gazed ruefully at the watery ground, ''Yes, he has it was he who knew of the upcoming events before I caught any trace of them. But he has set out on a journey of his own two years ago. He will not aid us. The ones you call 'mice' are my only hope because I know they can fend for themselves in conflict. What has to be done will be done.''

Shanttoto placed her left hand under her chin in a thinking sort of way while planting her right onto her tiny waist, ''Well, you're the god, you call the shot, but those warriors just may rot. The enemy I've seen are worse than a cavernous maw. I bet they're so gritty that they can eat their meat raw! So call them, I don't care. They're decent enough in combat to use_. To some extent anyway..._''

''Thank you Shanttoto. For now I put you on standby. I'll have a new sanctuary made for their arrival soon. But keep in mind that you and the other warriors will be at my beck and call when needed.''

''Yes ma'am.''

After Shanttoto had politely bowed and turned to walk away, Cosmos had fretfully hugged herself in sheer worry. She knew that this world, World B, would eventually fade away. But knowing it served as a base for an enemy _that_ terrible, there was no saving it. The least she and her champions can do is rid this land of its new enemies. It would not be a wasted endeavor; this world somewhat served as the focal point of conflict and is the meeting place of the many worlds. Knowing that, the forces they must soon face would so easily have access to the other planets and threaten the life in them. They must be eliminated, no matter what the cost.

_I can only hope that this new uprising will work out... _She thought to herself. _If it doesn't, I cannot fathom the brevity of the consequences..._


	2. Fragile Peace

In a pristine land not too far from Cosmos's own realm, there perched a castle of a glistening ivory white. The castle and the grassy plains that surrounded it was named Cornelia; otherwise known as world A. The beauty and verdure was all too glorious to take in, not to mention that it was a land of peace. But in another time, it was racked by strife and conflict; only for the evil to be purged from this rather odd place by the heroes of yesteryear.

This was the residence of one of Cosmos's chosen warriors that had put an end to Chaos and his wicked ambitions to lay waste to the war-torn world both he and Cosmos had made their battle-ground. He was once a nameless individual with little if any fear and he boasted the strength to stop the evil god and assist his comrades with their own problems. He is known as the Warrior of Light, a young man whose sense of justice is only rivaled by his steeled resolve. A knight of both great valor and even greater understanding of both his friends and foes mindsets. This warrior had walked even a single mile in each of his comrades' shoes and knows right from wrong through his own experiences.

The warrior now had a name: Raito, a name meaning 'light' was an individual that loyally placed his fidelity and life to Cosmos without question. But without the continuous cycles of war to bind him to the goddess, he had spent two years here in Cornelia. Alone primarily, always searching for those that would require his strength; to this end he has been unsuccessful. He had all too well ridded this land of its troubles after coming here with his crystal in hand. This had reduced him to nowadays just to walk aimlessly about, expecting to find something out of nothing. He was always tightly coiled up like a spring since battle was all he believed he knew.

On the star-dappled night of the two-year anniversary after the fall of Chaos, Raito had made it a habitual routine to come to this rogue oak tree atop the hill he had last seen his companions. He would sit underneath its dew-moistened leaves before the wee hours of sunrise, watching the night slowly fade away as his friends did that time ago. The last pulses of the nocturnal activity of wild-life would ebb away as the overhead beacons of the deep black would gradually vanish with the presence of the sun becoming ever more prominent.

As he sat beneath the acorn-adorned tree, he watched as a star went streaking across the darkened sky, lighting the land under it in a short, fleeting glimmer. Raito was fascinated by the heavenward spectacle, his eyes drawn to the flashing burst. He shifted his weight a little in his seat, his left arm resting on his helm which was placed on the ground and his right sat atop his knee.

Thinking to himself, he pondered on the well-being of his companions far away. His mind would gradually wonder back to Cosmos but then slowly go blank. To him, there was nothing else to think about.

_A__ shooting star? A good omen perhaps. The night is not as bad as some think it is, although its blackness cloaks the dangers so well. If anything, the darkness of the fallen day is really tranquil in its somewhat forlorn atmosphere. It is not as frightening as it once seemed to be. That aside, it is so serene when the sun would rise. But still..._

He took in a deep breath. _It's been far too long ever since I fought in any battles. I am now reduced to patrolling this land for nothing. There's no evil or rancor here anymore. It has been at least two years ever since our last battle with the forces of Chaos. It's surprising enough that I'm allowed to remember something that was supposed to be erased after the conflict._

_...But now...I feel as empty as I can possibly get, even though I now remember Prishe and the others. Everything I knew was back in that world with Cosmos. Why should I bother to guard a land that is totally dominated by peace and supreme concord? Every time I search for my reason for my giving breath and blade, all I can recall is battle. I still don't remember a life before Cosmos. All of my current memories involve war and the faces of both friend and foe, and especially the goddess herself. What does that mean to me?_

Raito's heart fell at the thought_. Perhaps I never had a life to begin with._ _Maybe my life only started as I was brought before the deity of harmony to be made her champion. I probably never had a childhood like the rest of my friends. Hell! The little Onion Knight was still a child himself! And Zidane and Vaan were not too far off par themselves considering their age. Young Tidus and Bartz were full of youthful pep themselves._

…_Maybe I have outlived my usefulness. Perhaps I was made to do battle and have no other purpose in life other than to do harm to others. _Raito snorted contemptuously at the thought. _But does that mean I should just...Fade away? What is it that I want? I've always served someone else up until now. Even the mere thought of a possible uprising or battle seems to invigorate my being. But is that a quality similar to...?_

Just then, the image of Garland's armored form swam into his mind's view. The agent of Chaos had stood gloatingly in front of him, his iron-clawed hand held up as a sign of challenge. That deep, distinguishable bellow of his mocking laughter constantly buzzing around Raito's skull. Garland had made a point to Raito long ago that Cosmos was indeed cruel, but the warrior of light bluntly refused to believe it. It made the warrior of light scowl at the imaginary foe standing in front of him, his face contorting into a snarling glare. It made his blood quicken, driving him to stand up suddenly.

His disgust at the warped man destined to perpetually be his enemy compelled him to wave his left arm about, his tattered cape unfurling like a dragon's wings. He had risen with anger, his pulse beginning to pick up. Shouting, he had roared, "Is it now I long for battle as you have, Garland? I curse you and your petty desires! Damn you to hell!"

Naught but a silence lingered like a bad memory before one fitfully fell to sleep; but then again, Garland was just that. A terrible, incorrigible, wretched, battle-lusting knight that actually directly influenced the rise of Chaos and all of his power. The likes of hell-spawn such as he were better left dead and gone in Raito's book.

However, Raito had paused and carefully rolled over on how silly he must look. One thing's for sure; he was glad that he was alone. Otherwise, he would look like he had gone insane.

He had muttered in an undertone, "How repugnant. Now I curse the deceased for my own wretched desires in my lapse of boredom."

_Not to mention that I have rusted both in mind and in body. Surely there must be more I can do in this world...? Am I really reduced to cursing at Garland's memory for no apparent reason? Am I really unnecessary? _

…_All I know is that I need some contact with some other people other than my enemies. I talk to myself too much... What's next? Expecting my own reflection to talk back…?_

_Let's just hope it never comes to that._

* * *

_Two years ago, there was much strife and turbulence..._

_I still swore to Cosmos that I would fight despite my present dilemma of failing to recall a life, name, or background to go by. Even when she had perished, I persisted in my endeavor to stop Chaos and faced him. I was not alone... My comrades, though they came from other worlds and had vast differences and goals, fought beside me with unwavering courage and insurmountable resolution. We, thanks to such tenancies, confronted Chaos and beat him down. That action however had dispelled our use in the god world and hurled us back to our homes with darkened crystals in hand..._

Raito had been walking back to the town of Cornelia, ruminating on his stray memories. He tried to make sense of them, since he once did not have a memory in which to cherish. His wanderings in that broken world had stripped him of any good notions or happiness he could have shared with his comrades, save for random moments whenever Bartz or someone else would instigate some fun times. Being who he was, Raito was too mature to say that it was unfair, although it was true nonetheless. His cladded steps rang against the pebbled pathway as he continued heading towards civilization. His eyes were downcast, his armor clinking noisily. He was hardly watching where he was going.

_Of all the sacrifices made in name of good, we had lost the goddess we've struggled to defend in the siege. The damage that had been wrought had torn me asunder, personally. She had become the source of my strength and purpose as well. I always fostered a sense of wholeness whenever I was around her. Although I have to say that I'm baffled by the deity, who had always behaved in such a detached manner from us and distanced herself from our banter for some reason; and she especially put some distance between me and herself... Whenever she so much as glanced at me, her eyes seem to flash with some bitterness and sorrow. She could not hide her regret. It always felt somewhat...Cold._

_Why is it that she seems to act differently in my presence? …How is it that I'm allowed to recall such grave events whereas we were destined to forget them as we have the other cycles of war? Do my friends even remember what we shared, or is our knowledge limited only to that battleground?_

_Will there ever be a time I can fully content myself in?_

_**BANG.**_

The former warrior of Cosmos had stopped, his breath stinted and his curiosity piqued while his mental ramblings had ceased. Hesitating, he watched as the wren and bluebirds chirp fearfully and began to soar away as the noise rattled the atmosphere with its distinctive crack. His tranquil walk from the oak hill had suddenly become apprehensive. The very fabric of reality itself had grown still.

Very Still_._

_What was that? _Ruminated the knight. _Where did I hear a sound like that before...? Squall's gunblade made a similar-! _

_**BANG.**_

_That must be gunfire. But what does belong too?_

_**BANG!**_

Raito furrowed his brow in scrutiny, his blood suddenly warming at the thought at a possible conflict. This odd racket, whatever it was, caught his attention and now he wished to see what had disturbed the peaceful flow of steady time in this realm. As a fighter of the light, he wanted to defend all who could possibly be caught up in this happenstance. This was an issue and oath he swore to both Cosmos and himself.

Suddenly feeling alleviated of his mellow persona after such a long time, he would fight any foe gallantly, _any. _His heart thudded excitedly, and then he broke out into a brisk run down the cobblestone pathway back to Cornelia's streets. His mind went into a wild uproar as he practically sprinted towards the commotion, looking forward to the challenge no matter what form it would take.

_What an odd noise. But something like this could only mean danger. If it is any sort of trouble however, then it's worth getting into. This must be a fight that awaits me. I will certainly greet this trial and endure._

…_To arms!_

* * *

Raito arrived within the confines of the once bustling streets of Cornelia in short minutes. He had come to an abrupt stop at the corner where one street met another and paused, his eyes searching for the source of the sound that had shattered the air of harmony. As he glimpsed around the edge of the building, he first noticed a small squadron of men; approximately four individuals. He tilted his head in curiosity as he surveyed their odd appearance, the glowing lines of strange blue light going down the shape and seams of their alien clothing. And if that wasn't strange enough, the weapons they carried weren't swords, but metallic items also alit with a swirling hue of a light cyan. They all carried a prodigious pack with a tube that fed some of the odd colored energy right into their skulls, shining breast plates and tiny pouches on their waists lavished their belted appearance. Armor shoulder pads, helmets, and combat boots had topped it all off.

Raito had mumbled, "What is this? They are most certainly not of this world, whoever they are."

One of the strangers suddenly whiplashed around, the slab of black glass covering his eyes flashing red with different symbols that Raito could not make heads or tails of. It was a scanner-like mechanism that instaniously analyzed Raito's immediate position. His weapon clinked as he lightly touched the trigger, his teeth bared.

The trails of light that ran down the length of his uniform flickered as he had said, "Intruder! Everyone turn and fire!"

"What-?"

Before he could even think, all the gun-wielding strangers had turned and took aim, their expressions fierce. Their weapons had as an additional feature: a laser light that had trained onto Raito's skull. He could not help but display open-mouthed amazement at their reaction to him. They even began to shoot at the cladded warrior indiscriminately all the while holding a steady aim.

He ducked behind the stony structure but not before he was grazed by one of bullets in that first volley. He sighed in relief that he wasn't injured further and tried to brush off his surprise. He took a finger and wiped away some of the blood beginning to trail down his left cheek, a slight stinging aggravating that side of his face.

"Hold your fire!" Exclaimed one of the glowing trespassers. "Wait until he comes out, then we gun 'im down!"

Raito cocked his head in curiosity. They're not going to force him from his hiding place? This was a puzzling concept.

_Damn. I'm here only for one second and they just turn and shoot at me without any given hesitation. I think 'thoughtless' was just redefined. Where would they have originated? What do they want? Why are they even here at all? _He bit his lip. _They are so willing to spill blood. They are as vicious as the manikins._

Doubtful as he was, he knew he could not linger on the topic. He needed to get rid of these unusual individuals before they do too much harm. But how would he be able to tackle such vicious opponents without receiving so much damage? He would have to approach this with extreme caution. Trying to evaluate their strength, he used the glorious sheen of the sword he alone could brandish to display the strangers. He took in their estranged appearance, staring in-between their weapons and their equipment.

_I can't double back and surprise them from here. This area is too restricted. I could also make a run for it, but I never turn away a challenge! _He huffed at the thought. It was never in his nature to flee.

He took in their appearance with a more careful eye. _Those helmets and equipment... I believe that kind of gear must increase their accuracy by at least thirty percent or more and boosts reaction time: considering that they've caught on to my presence so quickly. And as for those weapons..._

His stare levelly trained itself onto their glowing rifles_, _shotgun, and large-barreled gun thing he couldn't identify mounted on one of the men's shoulders. He knew Firion would not be able to identify what is it that these men were using, despite said champion to be a master at weopenry.

_As for those mechanical monstrosities, I believe that they were designed for one-hit kills to help preserve ammo. Otherwise, they would have already shot down the entire structure I'm hiding behind. It's not very strong. They must not want to risk losing precious bullets._

Raito then glimpsed a silvery etching that seemed to stick out on the darkened weaponry. He couldn't help but notice an unusual symbol glimmering against the pale green glow on and around the many barrels trained on his location.

_...What is that? A sign or brand? I can't make it out from here._

Whilst he tried to read the 'G'-shaped marking, he was forced to look at the men. They didn't budge an inch or taken much breath at all ever since Raito's advent appearance. The group didn't move as their presumed leader stepped forward only a single step and raised his shotgun a little ways, his armored breastplate and padding barely clinking.

He stated in a firm, rather threatening tone, "By the grand order of General Weiss - We order you to drop your weapon and turn yourself over for the disturbance of DGE's activity. Otherwise, we are authorized to shoot to kill."

Then all the men exclaimed together, "SURRENDER AND DIE!"

_...Who do they take me for? 'Surrender and die?' So much for the 'we are authorized to shoot ' crap. Well, I guess I'm forced to make the first move._

He stared at his blade of light, still brightly illuminated by its own power. He rolled over what few options he had, his pensive expression deepening. Raito adjusted his position only slightly, withdrawing a resigned breath.

_At least I can fight at long range with some of my power over the light, but the attacks I have in my arsenal are few and can be easily be dodged. My strength is in melee. That leaves me with my sword and shield. I must close the distance between us and be deft about it. My armor will fail with repeated damage, and chances are that I might lose my shield defending against the largest of their tools... Agility and speed are where I'm lacking, so I will have to compensate for it in strength and defense. Otherwise-_

He felt for the first time in those past two years realistic fear start to eat at him. It was an odd sensation to him.

He mouthed only to himself, "Otherwise, I will be slain before I get near them...'' He then murmured, "Alright. Stay calm. I have my next moves laid down. I will go on the count of three..."

"If he doesn't come out in five more seconds," said the squad's leader."-then we corner him at where he's hiding and destroy the target!''

"Hail Weiss!" They all chimed as a response.

_...Two..._

_"_Hold it-!"

_...ONE!_

The bold and brazen Warrior of Light brandished naught but his glistening armor and spirit blade, his sense of resolve also cloaked into a cage of steel. Raito bolted from his place of cover and charged at the unwelcomed newcomers with a heated glare and his sword poised, shield held at the breast to cover his hammering heart. His cladded feet kicked up what little dirt was on the cobblestone ground and rising in a small plume behind him as he surged straight towards his new foes, his frayed cape flaring open behind him. The entire group of invaders had their fingers already squeezing the triggers on their blood-hungry weapons, their tools heavy with their load of ammo.

The DGE soldiers unleashed a hailstorm of bullets that could only be deflected with Raito's impressive armor, but the constant clatter made him hesitate and stumble, slowing his initial movements. Unwavering, he resumed his charge as the bullets clamorously thundered against his shield. Raito pressed forward, the DGE soldiers persistent in their attempts to finish the warrior before he could even reach them. His assault had to count, otherwise he will surely fail and his life would be spent. One of the soldiers, kneeling down with this obscenely large weapon mounted onto his iron-clad shoulder piece targeted the oncoming knight, his officer making the order to fire. Just as commanded, he unleashed a high-flying missile head that quickly cut the distance between Raito and itself in less than a second. Raito barely strafed over to the left and raised his shield, only for a piece of the street to fly right into the slab of metal and send it screeching into the sky in a spinning motion.

_Damn. I lost my shield!_ _I guess I have to go without it. _Raito hissed as pain lanced its way up his arm; the impact of the stone block had been more than enough to make him pause in his charge. He knew that the wounds of this fight will linger for the next week, even down to his now throbbing arm. Had he had been any weaker, the stone debris would have smashed him underneath its stupendous weight and flattened him in a heartbeat.

"Keep firing! He has lost his only defense!KILL HIM NOW!"

_I will not let you have the chance!_

Raito flashed his enemies a poisonous scowl, kneeling down only for a fluttering second as to duck out of the way of the next wave of shrapnel. Suddenly, he used the leverage of the raised cobblestone to push off into a new charge, all the while twisting his sword around in his grip, plunging the tip of the iridescent blade into the ground and plowing about a length through it. The sacred weapon shone a brilliant sheen of white, spitting up columns of equal brilliance that made waving arcs across the pathway right towards Raito's intended targets.

"Drown in Heaven's light!" Raito's battle cry had bolstered his courage, making the attack that much more powerful.

At the sight of the shining pillars, the squad leader had to yell over his troops' weapons, "Cease fire and go into formation B!"

_So they have different forms of attack that alternates in-between ranging situations. I'll have to break through every one of them! _Raito had thought as he continued to sprint towards his foes.

The gang of four had divided into twin pairs and proceeded to duck out of the way of the shining wave that finished cutting through the stone, creating an elongated pit that further segregated them. They whipped out their guns and blasted at the fast approaching warrior in a renewed frenzy, their attack now less calculated and missing more. Raito outstretched his arm in front him, not only blocking bullets meant for his eyes in an attempt to blind him but also summoning multiple but transient copies of his sword. The glittering sunset colored blades honed in on his scrambling targets, which stopped firing and now focused on getting out of the way of the oncoming threat. One of the men had turned to flee, ultimately forsaking the fight but one of the orange blades went right into his spine, shredding flesh and completely ignoring the resistance of the glowing pack strapped to him. As he fell, impaled, the others soldiers had raised their own weapons in a vain attempt to block the worse of the onslaught. By the time the light blades had disappeared, one was dead and the remainder was injured and pissed. Feeling as the tides of battle were shifting to his favor, Raito picked up speed and came within some several yards of the soldiers, who broke ranks and continued fire.

_They're still fighting back? _Just then, Raito felt a piece of shrapnel lodge itself into his arm, completely breaking through the bracer on his right side. One quick glimpse at the wound had given the knight some worry. _Damn, now my armor is failing. I need to end this quickly._

The squad leader's scuffled movements had removed Raito's eyes from his arm and arrested them back onto his enemies. He had hollered, "Why don't you die!" before directing his orders towards his surviving followers, "Shoot him in the head!"

"Yes sir!" They had replied in unison.

Having run out of ammo in his handgun, the leader had thrown the now useless tool aside and snatched up the larger, more threatening weapon that had torn the street into shreds earlier. Mounting it on his shoulder, he had yelled, "Surrender!" and fired the behemoth explosive inside. A column of smoke trailed behind the missile-head, marking its trajectory in a thin and jagged path.

_I never concede!_

Raito took the opportunity to catapult himself into a high jump, just barely dodging the airborne bomb that suddenly went off right where he used to be standing just a split-second before. Upon utilizing the momentum to remain aloft, he twirled his blade in a dizzying array and hurled it right at the appalled trio. The shaft of the sword landed right into the lead officer's skull in between his eyes, downing him in the process and bringing his clunking over-sized metal barrel with him.

_Bull's-eye. _The warrior smirked just as he was beginning to descend.

"Keep firing!" the lower class soldiers had aimed higher, still trying to stop Raito's resistance.

Raito lifted an eyebrow at the sight of his enemies' desperate display. _Do they not hesitate to mourn even for a second after the loss of their allies, or are they indifferent to such? It's like they are nothing but mindless automatons of war._

The bullets continued to uselessly graze Raito's armor as he dropped down onto the ground in between the soldiers, also landing onto the corpse of the squad leader so he may retrieve his blade. Just as he steeled himself he heard a faint _click _of the two adjacent barrels cocked and ready to fire, aimed right at his helmeted skull.

"You're busted!" One of the men hollered on his right.

_Right into my last snare._

As the DGE soldier squeezed the trigger, Raito ducked again and the shot missed its original target, nailing the soldier's partner in the process. A trickling fountain of blood escaped the newly deceased rifleman, but the offender did not relent much to the warrior's surprise. Nonetheless, Raito returned the earlier 'courtesy' of the afore-mentioned individual's hostility and severed the remaining man's arm with a single sweep of the spirit blade. The metal tore through the bone and sinew in one fluid movement, in the manner of a hot knife through butter. A spine-tingling howl flown out alongside a steady stream of fluid from the defeated enemy's cracked lips, landing on his backside with a resonating _thud_ onto the gore-splattered street, marking a decisive victory for the persistent champion of the light.

Drawing himself to his full height, Raito waved off the running blood that did nothing to stain his sacred sword, and then he proceeded to march over and angled the crimson-dyed tip towards the dying man's pulse on his throat. A steady rivulet of spit and blood beaded the invader's mouth, a groan being heard from him next as he rested his weight on his remaining elbow and propped himself up to meet Raito's flinty teal pools. Furrowing his brow, said warrior had felt tempted to swipe away the sweat working its way across his temples under the rim of his helm but did not follow up on the temptation. He merely stoically glowered down at his foe, his sense of mercy as missing as the man's arm.

He had stated rather than asked, "Tell me… Before I take you out of your insufferable misery, where is it that you had come from? And why are you here in such strange clothes and equipment?"

The DGE soldier seemed to take his time in answering, as if weighing several reasons why he should even bother with answering the warrior at all. After this slight pause, a sickening grin had creased his lips, his spite and malice at its most glaring. He had hoarsely replied, "Like you would ever know you bastard. All I know is that I must lay down my life for DGE and the superiors leading grunts like us. I must obey General Weiss. All I need to understand is my taste for blood."

Raito felt his scowl slacken at the unexpected response, suddenly feeling a knot slowing curling his innards.

The stranger continued, "Even now, I wish to defile my senses with the blood of my foes. Oh how your blood running down your face excites me! That's what DGE lives off of. The rouge elixir that flows beneath our very skins!"

"You're insane," Raito ground out.

"And you're full of shit!" Spat the stranger. "I failed Deep Ground and therefore my General. So go on. Kill me. It doesn't matter; this is how I want to die. You'd be doin' me a favor! If you don't do this-"

He suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter, his stump twitching and his mouth lop-sided. He stopped just as suddenly, putting on a more serious expression as he shouted, "-I'll be back to finish you off and I'll be dragging the lot of DGE with me! I dare you to finish me! Even if I die here, DGE will come here eventually and pry this world from your cold, dead, blood-caked hands! You _will _lose, no matter what you do."

Just as his threw his head back to snort with his demented humor again, Raito shoved the pointed end of his sword into the hollow of the man's throat, drawing a single drop of blood from him. He had inquired, "What is DGE? And who is this Weiss?" Raito was still trying to shake off this unease that had crept up on him.

And so the other had scoffed, "Hail Weiss… Hell will freeze over before I'll tell you about him. But beware. He is so immeasurably powerful that even Chaos and Cosmos would kneel!"

Icy dregs of mixed shock and fear plunged themselves into Raito's stomach. _Cosmos and Chaos?! How did he come to the truth of their existence? I know for a fact that he wasn't supposed to know about them at all!_

"Since you won't tell me about Weiss or this DGE, then tell me this-" Raito withdrew a shallow breath, and then he bellowed, "HOW WOULD THE LIKES OF A LOWLY PEON LIKE YOU WOULD COME TO KNOW OF THOSE GODS?!" The shouting tirade done and over with, he then forced out, "That conflict was meant to be forgotten, even by the ones who had been part of it! How it is that you had come to the knowledge of that information is beyond me!"

The soldier had flinched during Raito's outrage, but he licked his dried lips in an attempt to moisten them and smeared the blood around his mouth as the warrior proceeded. "Who in hell's name is Weiss and what is his link to those deities?! What are DGE's ambitions? How did you even get to this world? Lastly, who are you?! Are you not human!?"

All the deranged soldier did is spit off to the side, and then retorted with, "If you really want to know, then why don't you ask our leader G?"

"-And who is this G dare I ask?" Raito snapped.

The wounded man had lost some of his earlier boldness, his unseen eyes gazing down to the ground with his shoulders slumped. He had half murmured, "G is our total leader. He is the one to fear most. It was he who had gifted Weiss with new life after death, alongside all of his sublime strength. He alone knows how to forge the gods' powers and is an enigma to all of his men… All we know is that G's orders are absolute. Even Weiss fears him! However, Weiss is the only one who sees G from time to time; and it usually means something big is underway."

Raito then asked more levelly, "So G is the brain behind this whole movement, and your visiting this world because of him; am I correct in this assumption?"

"…Yes," came the meager response.

"Then how do you know of Cosmos and Chaos? You are most certainly _not _one of their chosen. And what did you use to get here to this world?"

"Pfft… How should I know? G found out about those gods; not Weiss and his pawns. We got here by using the gods' raw essence and used it to open this thing called the Rift. The god power was utilized in a way mako energy was used in our world, Gaia."

That last part was what snagged Raito's attention. It struck a familiar chord in his memory. _…Mako energy? Where did I hear that before…? Wait a minute. Come to think of it, I believe Cloud had made mention of such a particular term._

An image of the slim and yet masculine form of one of his allies came to mind, his spiked blond hair and man-sized blade making him distinguishable in his vision. Cloud was a troubled young man who never goes to battle without finding out what he was fighting for first. He was one of reason, though his aloof persona did not quite fit his compassionate heart. He had seemed distant and unfeeling at first, but when push came to shove, Cloud was there, smashing through the enemy defenses with his over-large Buster sword and always aiding those weaker than himself without question and regardless of what side they were on. Cloud was an unusual fellow, his weapon of choice was difficult and unwieldy even for the arms' master Firion. In order to brandish such a thing, Cloud had to had seen some 'enhancements'.

_Hmm… Cloud did specify that his strength was artificial. He had exclaimed that mako energy was used to boost his attributes to the max with little harm done to his physical form, making it an efficient source used for increasing manpower in an army. _Raito gave a quick scan over his fallen foe. _That must be the glowing on these men's uniforms. It is not too dissimilar from Cloud's eyes, which seemed to swirl with some strange light. This squadron of men must have originated from Cloud's home world. To know that the gods' raw power is being harvested in such a manner is truly disturbing… I'll have to think about that later. For now, I must eliminate all possible threats. Including this man. That is my sworn oath that I will adamantly uphold._

_For Cosmos…_

Narrowing his eyes, Raito then asked, "I can sense that you will not relinquish anymore information to me; am I right?"

"That's right you nosy asshole!" The man snarled.

Raito's eyes flashed something savage just as he pronounced, "Well on that note, you should not be breathing as of now."

He lifted his sword away from the soldier's neck, only to bring it back down full force and mow right through it. The DGE grunt's head severed from his broken body, the black veil of glass cracking as the helmet loosened from the dead and tumbled onto the blood-slick stone of the street. Another gushing column of thick crimson leaped from the neck, the entire body falling back with one last clamorous thud, ultimately ending the interrogation and the skirmish, but certainly not the ordeal awaiting the warrior of light.

Raito swiped his blade across the hem of his cloth that draped around his greaves, then he proceeded to sheathe his sword before uttering, "What a lunatic. The likes of _them _is better off dead. They are too blood-thirsty for mortal standards."

_Still, this new development has me most troubled. To know that men of this nature had come to this distant realm could only mean that my companions are being besieged by them as well. I do pray that they can take care of things on their end…_

Raito had lifted his eyes to stare heavenward, his fatigue of the whole occurrence had suddenly emerged and draped over him like a great shroud. As he surveyed the sluggish cloud cover above, he could only shake his head in doubt. What was he supposed to do now, knowing that his friends were in danger but he could not aid them? And what of this world? How was he to sort through this horrid predicament?

Suddenly, movement off to the side of his peripherals had arrested his gaze back onto the strewn corpses of his enemies, their bodies aglow with some cyan-colored light. Mystified, Raito had attempted to approach, but the bodies had been enveloped by this brilliant array of beaded aura, swirling lazily about and hovering around the knight in a great maelstrom of color. The particles had tails trailing behind them; like millions of shooting stars, they had ascended from the scene and flew off towards the skies above, the armor, blood and tools were all that remained.

Completely taken by surprise, Raito had breathed, "How odd, but entrancingly beautiful. If that is how death is met by those of Cloud's world, then so be it. I just wonder if this is their natural death, and hopefully, those troubled souls will not come back."

_But what that soldier had said earlier about Weiss and death… That bothers me greatly. _He returned to staring at the sapphire skies, his mind akin to lost in his muddled thoughts, his heart trembling.

_And what is happening to the celestial kingdom above us that we all share? What does this recent uprising truly mean?..._

…_Cosmos, if you are really there, can you please tell me: what is it that awaits us beyond tomorrow? Is our peace really secure, or is it about to be broken?_

And not so surprisingly to the warrior, there was no answer.


End file.
